my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sikarbaal Bakker
|Haku Bakkaa|lit. "Doctor Bakker"}} |Maaruton Satsujinsha|lit. "Marlton Murderer"}} |birthday=April 4th |age=33 |gender=Male |height=6'2" |weight=180lbs |hair=Black |eye=Golden |bloodtype=AB+ |quirk=Parasite |status=Alive |family=Deceased |birthplace= |occupation= |affiliation=Himself |team(s)= |fightingstyle= |base of operations= |debut=Defective Duo |voice= (English) }} , often referred to as |Haku Bakkaa|lit. "Doctor Bakker"}} is an esteemed , whose fame has made him well-known over the world. He is a psychologist for many people, and travels the world to meet with clients. He has written books, and he is well-respected. Not only that, Sikarbaal has an immense passion for the culinary arts, and is an outstanding chef. However, unbeknownst to the world, he is the |Maaruton Satsujinsha|lit. "Marlton Murderer"}}, a serial killer determined as an intelligent psychopath by several Federal Agencies, having killed many across the world. He has been noted to kill people, and display them theatrically, as if he's trying to make a statement of some kind. More often than not, organs are missing from said corpse. Also unbeknownst to the public, the meat utilized in Sikarbaal's dishes are these harvested organs, classifying Sikar as a . Appearance Personality Sikarbaal comes off as a professional, an aura of dignity surrounding him, completely enveloping him in such an esteemed way. He is easily able to come off as a polite and easygoing individual, which he is. This completely hides his more intense and true urges. Some statements he declares have such intensity behind them, it’s off-putting, the pressure from his eyes alone making people feel as if they should cower, and fall to their knees. It could be a statement of any kind, something foolish or something serious, but the intensity that Sikarbaal has will leak out on occasion, although he is able to control it. Sikarbaal travelled from orphanage to orphanage for the first eight years of his life, but not because he would run from them, the orphanage he would be in didn’t want him. This was because of the beginnings of his psychopathic tendencies, which would later develop into his personality. Unlike the common myth, psychopaths are not crazy or deranged. They do horrible things with complete awareness, they fully know what they’re doing and why they’re doing it, not because somethings supposedly controlling them. At the first orphanage, he stayed there for four years, the longest time he ever spent in an orphanage. It took four years for his Quirk to develop, and his mind to eventually understand what would be required of him to preserve his own life now. Sikarbaal was and still is more than willing to befriend, trap, betray, and then harvest the organs of another for later consumption. He kills while his Quirk is active, and then forcefully causes the parasite to retreat back into his body. History Relationships Abilities Quirk |Kisei|lit. "Parasitism"}} is a -type Quirk that allows Sikarbaal Bakker to transform into a parasitic and symbiotic-based life form, having it envelop him with its power from within. It is when Sikar is in this form that he becomes the |Maaruton Satsujinsha|lit. "Marlton Murderer"}}. Upon activation of this Quirk, the most notable change is the appearance. The symbiotic parasite surrounds Sikar in itself, becoming this strange red veiny beast, with black lines also visible in its appearance. Strange white blobs that seem to represent eyes manifest, and the mouth, with jagged red teeth composed of the red substance that has made up the mouth. It has destructive claws, also composed of aforementioned substance, allowing him to tear through even steel with relative ease. It is with these claws that this beast kills its victims, in which after Sikar reverts the transformation to put these corpses on some sort of display. The beast can also have its claws transform into other things, usually tending to be blade like appendages. The speed that the beast possesses is phenomenal, quickly and easily weaving through clustered and most-high speed attacks. Even when authorities and Heroes have tried to stop it, it quickly escapes, jumping about at such speeds it's near impossible to keep up with it with the normal human eye. With such pure speed, the beast, when forced to fight other Heroes, has been able to quickly overwhelm them, and maims and has even gone as far to kill aforementioned Heroes. It's yet another reason why the Marlton Killer's capture is yearned for by several federal agencies. The beast also possesses a regenerative factor. Of course, as with any Quirk there are the weaknesses that couple with the Quirk. For one, in order to preserve the parasitic symbiotes life, as well as his own, Sikar has been forced to follow a cannibalistic diet. This in itself is a huge restriction for when he goes to other parties, as he must refuse any meal offered to him and consume human meat. Not only that, while in this form, the only amount of intelligence within the beast is simply for perception, depth perception, slurred speech and motor functions. In addition to this, Sikar can only remain in this form for thirteen minutes before the exposure to oxygen forces the parasite form to re-enter Sikarbaal's body. Statistics Quotes *''"???"'' (Sikarbaal Bakker) Trivia *Sikarbaal... Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Quirk Users Category:Psychologists Category:Doctors Category:Cannibals Category:Transformation Quirk Users